Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange is a villain from the Batman series. He used to be a normal psychiatrist, but he got overly obsessed with the Batman and his true identity, and he has plotted numerous schemes that revolve around genetics and mind control. Batman the Animated Series In the episode "Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" Hugo appears. Like in the comics he is able to use his psychiatrist skills to figure out Batman's identity and tries to sell it to Joker, Two-Face, and Penguin. However Batman makes it look like he is scamming them. The villains try to kill him however Batman saves him in time. Due to a decoy everyone including Hugo himself thinks he is crazy. Justice League Unlimited He makes a cameo in the episode "Doomsday Sanction" as a member of Cadmus. He was originally supposed to appear in the episode "Question Authority" however because of his appearance in the show The Batman the character was off limits. It is also possible that he told Amanda Waller Batman's identity. Batman the Brave and the Bold In the episode "The Knights of Tomorrow" he is shown as one of the villians in a montage of villians defeated by Batman and Catwoman. Young Justice In the episode "Terrors" he is shown as the physiatrist in Belle Reve prison. After a riot he ends up as the warden this is the real plan as he is secretly working with Icicle and The Light so he can end up helping the criminals in secret operations in the prison. Batman: Arkham Asylum Professor Hugo Strange doesn't appear as a villain in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. Character Bio He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: First gaining fame as a psychiatrist who declared that he’d fully analyzed the Dark Knight from afar, Professor Hugo Strange lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into a deranged obsession, and he’s used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to defeat the Batman and possibly take his place. Strange’s fragile mental state has left him with intermittent knowledge of Batman’s true identity, a fact that hangs over Bruce Wayne’s head – for if Strange ever snaps completely, Batman’s greatest secret might be revealed… Batman Arkham City Professor Hugo Strange is the primary antagonist of Batman: Arkham City. Professor Strange is voiced by Corey Burton. Before the Game Before Quincy Sharp became the Mayor of Gotham City, Strange made a deal with Sharp that if he cut off a part of the city, Strange would help with Sharp's political campaign, and that all Sharp had to do was look away and not question about it. Gameplay After Quincy Sharp becomes the new Mayor of Gotham City, Sharp decided to cut off a part of the city for the inmates to roam around. Hugo Strange was appointed to take care and keep an eye on the city. While he was doing that Strange was also studing Batman, and even figured out his identity. After Arkham City was complete, Strange arrested everyone that was working for him (The Political Prisoners) and left them to rot in the city. He even arrested the Mayor because he outlived his usefulness. He also created a special police force called TYGER Guards to "help" maintain order in Arkham City. During the gameplay, Strange kept on mentioning, Protocol 10, and that it would start in ten hours. It turns out that Protocol 10 meant to bomb down at Arkham City and kill all the Inmates in Arkham City. It was later confirmed that Strange was working with someone more powerful than him. After the 1st phase of Protocol 10 was complete, Strange was literally backstabbed by his partner, which turned out to be Ra's Al Ghul. After being betrayed, Strange activate Protocol 11, which was to self-destruct Wonder Tower. Doing so Wonder Tower exploded, killing Strange in the process. Side Story(s) Strange is also involved in several side stories. He hired Deadshot to assassinate some of the Political Prisoners, Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne, and Batman. Attributes *Trained to physical perfection *Knowledgeable psychological analyst *Extensive knowledge of genetics *Obsessed with Batman and Batman's secret identity *Plagued by schizophrenic episodes that leave him confused and dangerous Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Genius Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Pawns Category:Mass Murderer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Evil Creator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Crime Lord Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Hypocrites Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Jerks Category:The Heavy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypnotists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villain Category:Gaolers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Brainwashers Category:Slanderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Egomaniacs Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Doctors Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sociopaths Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Bullies Category:Gamblers Category:Thief